


of all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you

by walkaroundtheworld



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkaroundtheworld/pseuds/walkaroundtheworld
Summary: Coraline, as per usual, responds to Wybie's "shut up" with "make me". Why would this time be any different?(Spoiler alert; this time is definitely different.)
Relationships: Coraline Jones & Wybie Lovat, Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	of all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be a 3 +1, but I only liked the +1 so here you go :)  
> //  
> Title from the song Cecelia and the Satellite  
> //  
> They are aged up in this!! High schoolers, about 16 or so.

"So once it's complete, it should be a working steam-powered clock. What do you think?"

Slipping down from her previous spot stretched out on her bed, Coraline joins Wybie on her bedroom floor. She had just spent the better part of an hour listening to him enthusiastically explain his newest project plans to her. Of course, her constant interjections and design suggestions didn't help speed up the process. As Coraline sits crosslegged next to Wybie, their knees touching, she shruggs.

"I think it's incredibly lame," she decides. "So basically, it's pretty much in character for you." Wybie lets out a quick breath, shaking his head. Coraline pretends not to notice the way his whole body released tension, how he stopped wringing his hands and leaned back against her wall.

"Shut up, Jonesy," he laughs quietly.

"Make me," she replies, almost instinctively. She says that every time he tells her to shut up, which is frequently. There's really nothing that makes this time any different.

But then Wybie kisses her.

It's over as soon as it begins, really. And it's... nice. Really nice. For a second, Wybie stares at her, wide-eyed, before snapping out of it. "Shit, Coraline," Her heart skips a beat at him actually using her name rather than a teasing nickname. "Sorry, I'm sorry, sorry-"

He's cut off by Coraline practically climbing into his lap and kissing him hard. Maybe too hard, but Coraline Jones has never been one to do anything halfway. It takes him a second to kiss her back, to remember that he's not just a scared kid anymore, because loving Coraline does that to him, but then he regains his sense of reality and _oh_. Coraline's hands are pressing his shoulders to the wall and his hands are resting on her thighs and her lips are on his. It's not an exceptionally good kiss, considering neither of them really know what they're doing, so there's nothing particularly life-changing about it- except there is, because Wybourn Lovat is kissing Coraline Jones on her bedroom floor on a Friday afternoon and it's entirely world-changing. 

Coraline pulls away, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy, and immediately knows that the half-second of him sitting there eyes closed and lips parted will be a picture she sees every time she closes her eyes. "Lovat?" she breathes, unsure of what it is she's asking, but allowing the question to hang in the air nonetheless.

"Jonesy." Wybie replies, quick and quiet and breathless. It's almost a confirmation, and he can feel her relax. 

"Is this okay?" 

He can't help but laugh, then. Coraline frowns, and makes to move, but then his hands are wrapped around her wrists because that's not what he meant and _shit_ , he doesn't know how to convey anything. "It's more than okay, Coraline," he says, and Wybie needs her to know that she deserves the world in that moment. She deserves the world all the time, really.

"Oh," she says, and Wybie doesn't think he's ever seen Coraline speechless. Other than during panic attacks, or when she's asleep, Coraline can always find something to say. "Are you sure?" He's drawing careful circles on her hips; some part of him can't believe that any of this is actually happening. He knows it's ridiculous, but he doesn't want her to dissolve around the edges, the way she had told him the Other world did so many years ago.

"Yeah," he replies simply, punctuating his words with a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'm sure." 

They're both a little high on adrenaline and hormones, and Coraline buries her smile into his shoulder. They fall asleep in almost the same position on her bed later, a few slices of pizza and one horror movie that neither of them really paid attention to. It's all simply nice, and it's been a while since Coraline believed she deserved anything like this. Maybe, just maybe, she'll consider letting herself have this.


End file.
